1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swim fins. This invention more particularly pertains to a swim fin which foregoes the traditional foot pocket and opts for adjustable straps about the instep and heel of the swimmers foot.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, most commercially available swim fins are well known and are in wide use today throughout the scuba industry as well as other water-related industries. Many of these known fins include a closed foot pocket. Most fins which include a closed foot pocket are fabricated with a dual mold operation wherein one mold is used to fabricate the softer foot pocket and the second mold is used to fabricate the sturdy fin portion. The foot pocket is then secured to the sturdy fin portion to form the completed swim fin.
There are numerous problems associated with the fins produced from this dual mold process. The primary problem is that the process is two-part. The process of manufacturing a swim fin can be overwhelmingly simplified by eliminating one or the other of the molds in the traditional dual mold process. Moreover, this known closed foot pocket necessitates having a plurality of swim fins that are capable of accommodating the various sizes of swimmers' feet. Simply, a different sized foot pocket is required for each type of fin. Furthermore, the closed foot pocket is often uncomfortable for the swimmer because of its inability to be properly sized to the swimmer's feet. Often this discomfort may also be as a result of deterioration of the foot pocket or may simply just be as a result of the quality of the materials making up the foot pocket of the swim fin. Consequently, the traditional swim fins of today which include a closed foot pocket are not universally adaptable to every type of swimmer.
An example of a swim fin without a closed foot pocket is that as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,336 to Evans. The patent to Evans teaches a fin having an open instep wherein the fin has upstanding, projecting ear portions. A fastening means fastens across the instep of the swimmer's foot and is secured to the side ear portions of the swim fin. Although this swim fin includes an open instep, it fails to provide a means to completely conform to the instep of the swimmer's foot because the fastening means is secured to the side ear portions rather than the portion of the fin adjacent the sole of the foot. The patent to Evans does not disclose a swim fin as claimed by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,437 to Piatt also teaches a swim fin without a closed foot pocket. Piatt's swim fin includes an adjustable strap forming an X configuration passing over the wearer's instep and around the wearer's heel. Liner straps are arranged between forward portions of the adjustable strap and the wearer's foot while lateral straps are anchored to the rearward portion of the fin and secured to opposite side portions of the adjustable strap. However, the invention to Piatt does not have the appearance or the quality of construction necessary to become a viable swim fin in the water products industry. Moreover, the patent to Piatt does not disclose the invention as claimed in the present invention.
Moreover, there are examples of devices intended to be used by swimmers which comprise at least a strap about the instep of user's foot. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,007,867 and 2,343,468 both disclose a device for propelling a swimmer through the water. However, neither disclose a device which may be utilized by numerous types of swimmers having a myriad of sizes of feet. Moreover, neither discloses a device that is capable of prolonged use in a water environment and, at best, would be merely a novelty today. Furthermore, neither device comprises of the structure necessary to both accommodate the narrowest foot and then also prevent lateral movement of that foot relative to the fin. Simply, neither device discloses a swim fin as rigid and with the structurally integrity as the present invention in regards to securing the many different sizes of feet to a swim fin.
Another swim fin of interest is that as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,857 to Gwynne. Gwynne discloses a swim fin having a socket member for receiving a portion of the toes and foot. However, this swim does not provide for the myriad of sizes of swimmers' feet. The Gwynne invention is primarily directed towards utilizing larger leg muscles in the swimmer's leg rather than disclosing to the public a means to provide optimal fit about a swimmer's foot as does the present invention.
In response to the realized inadequacies of these earlier swim fins having closed foot pockets, it became clear that there is a need for an open instep swim fin. This device must provide a conformal instep strap means for securing the fin to the swimmer's foot. Moreover, this device must provide for the multitude of variation in the configurations of a swimmer's foot in a single swim fin while maintaining its effectiveness in propelling the swimmer through the water. In as much as the art consists of various types of swim fins, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to swim fins, and in this respect, the present invention addresses these needs and interests.
Therefore, the principal object of this invention is to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the swim fin art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved swim fin which has all the advantages and none of the disadvantages of the earlier swim fins.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a swim fin having open instep and open heel portions which are capable of accommodating the myriad of foot sizes with a single size fin.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a swim fin that appeals to water enthusiasts.
Still a further objective of the present invention is to provide a swim fin that is easily manufactured and assembled.
Yet a further objective is to provide a single mold process for the manufacture of swim fins.
An additional objective is to provide a swim fin with greater comfort.
Another objective is to provide a swim fin comprising, in combination a planar foot portion having an open instep and an open heel portion adapted to receive the human foot, the planar foot portion adjacent the sole of the human foot when the human foot is receive thereon; and conformal strap means coupled to the planar portion for securing the fin to the human foot; the conformal strap means conforming to both the instep and heel of the human foot, the conformal strap means opening at the instep of the human foot to receive the human foot and facilitate adjustments in order to secure the swim fin in place, and the conformal strap means releasably securing the planar foot portion adjacent the sole of the human foot when the human foot is received thereon.
Even yet another objective is to provide a swim fin comprising, in combination a planar foot portion having an open instep and an open heel portion adapted to receive the human foot, the planar foot portion adjacent the sole of the human foot when the human foot is received thereon, the planar foot portion having a pair of longitudinal slots therein; conformal instep strap means comprising an instep strap having opposite ends, the conformal instep strap coupled to the planar portion for securing the fin to the human foot, the conformal instep strap opening at the instep of the human foot to receive the human foot on the planar portion and facilitate adjustments in order to secure the fin in place, the opposite ends of the instep strap to be secured to one another with hook and loop fasteners, the conformal strap releasably securing the planar foot portion adjacent the sole of the human foot and conforming to the instep of the human foot when the human foot is received thereon, the conformal instep strap enclasping the arch of the human foot while encompassing the human foot, the conformal instep strap means further comprising an instep strap and an instep locking means, the instep locking strap having opposite ends adapted to be secured to one another about the instep of the human foot with the locking means, the instep locking strap overlaying the instep strap means, the longitudinal slots configured for receiving the instep strap, the instep strap passing through one of the pair of the longitudinal slots and then through the other of the pair of longitudinal slots; and heel strap means comprising a heel strap, the heel strap integrally formed from the instep strap means for securing the fin to the human foot, the heel strap means further comprising a heel locking strap and a heel locking means for locking the fin to the human foot, the heel locking means coupled between two opposite ends of the heel locking strap, the heel locking strap overlaying the heel strap, the heel strap having two opposite ends opening at the ankle of the human foot to facilitate adjustments, the opposite ends of the heel strap overlapping one another and are secured together with hook and loop fasteners.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the summary of the invention, and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.